scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Pangloss
Pangloss, initially known as the Flame and nicknamed Pangie by SCP-2845, the Saturn Deer, was a god created at the very beginning of time who wandered the earth seeking to aid all who lived there. Biography The origins of everything The being later known as Pangloss was one of the first two primordial gods to exist in the universe, being created by the great Nothingness that preceded all things and initially being called the Flame. The Flame was the beginning of all light, while the Vision, the other creation of the nothingness, represented the end of all light and would be later known as the Saturn Deer. In order to burn more brightly, the Flame created a heart which spoke the first words. As the heart spoke, the things that is spoke of came to be, and so time, and place and life all came to be. The Vision saw these creations and visited one of them, the youngest of the thirty-seven humans that had been created. The Vision then granted this man knowledge, which granted him power, which drove him insane. Declaring himself the king of all mankind, the youngest man named himself as the Beast of the Heavens. Believing that the beast would break the spirit of man, the Flame separated him from the rest of mankind out of necessity. As the Flame wished to cause no one harm, it was greatly troubled by having to separate the beast from its kin, and so the Flame renamed itself Pangloss after this first experience of sorrow. Pangloss then began walking amongst man and the other lifeforms of the world, aiding others where he could and leaving words in the form of notes from his journalStrange Things Happen at Sea wherever he went. Spreading wonder One example of the words that Pangloss left in his travels were the notes stating "Don't let the fire die" he placed at all existing groves of the flaming soybean variety later designated SCP-1612 by the SCP Foundation, which were spread across all seven continents of the earth. This included the groves at the base of Mount Kazbek in Georgia, in the Great Rift Valley in Kenya and in the Indus River basin.Flame of Pangloss At a time when mankind still all spoke the languageSpark of Wonder later designated SCP-1206-A,Lost Muse a man named Polyakov listened to the words left by Pangloss and began farming SCP-1612. As a reward for this, Pangloss showed Polyakov the Flame of Wonder present in the world and all living things. Polyakov would use wonder to build many miracles and machines, eventually taking the title of wondermaker and training the woman who would become known as Mekhane to use the wonder. Further notes from Pangloss In his wanderings, Pangloss also left notes on all doors effected by the phenomenon later designated SCP-1685 by the Foundation. The note read "Look at the stars every once in a while", as the doors each led to small volumes of atmosphere in which humans could survive located in the vacuum of space.View Points At least one hundred years before it was discovered by the SCP Foundation in 1948, Pangloss inscribed a note on a boulder on Wizard Island referring to the tombstone of the god Llao, which took the form of a log designated SCP-3310 that constantly floated in Crater Lake, the location of Wizard Island. The note remarked that the tombstone not only marked where Llao's corpse was located, but that it prevented him from returning to life.The Old Man of the Lake Encounters with other gods In the year 1997, the town of Daleport, New England in the United States of America underwent a series of events caused by the god known as He-Who-Walks-Beneath-Dreams over the period of a week which led to the mutation and then death of all of its citizens. Entry to the town during this time was impossible due to the presence of a gaseous cloud designated SCP-1936-1 which surrounded the town. Pangloss felt guilt for not being able to save the citizens, and left notes at multiple locations throughout the town apologizing for this fact, most commonly in public restrooms or sewn into the organs of mutants.Daleport Sometime after the tragedy in Daleport, Pangloss attended a gathering of gods at the Great Abyss where he encountered the Saturn Deer, MEKHANE and Yaldabaoth. The DEER questioned Pangloss about the events in Daleport, and then complained about MEKHANE and Yaldabaoth, who had begun fighting. As the fight escalated, the DEER claimed that the pair were going to mate at some point and bet Pangloss that if this occurred then he would have to write one of his notes for the DEER. The god Ptah then entered the abyss and asked if anyone had seen his wife as she was going to try and destroy the world, which prompted Pangloss to suggest he look in Daleport. After Ptah left, the eldritch horror designated SCP-426 and the tentacled being known as the Fifth God attacked the Great Abyss, forcing Pangloss and the Saturn Deer to leave. The DEER then allowed himself to be captured by the SCP Foundation, while Pangloss was forced to write a note for the DEER concerning the events in the Great Abyss after MEKHANE and Yaldabaoth mated as the DEER had predicted. Halfway through writing the note Pangloss changed his mind and concluded it with a message for the DEER to find saying he did not care if he had lost the bet. The Foundation and Pangloss The SCP Foundation found the notes left by Pangloss at all instances of SCP-1206 groves and SCP-1685 doorways they discovered, with the notes often being the first warning the Foundation received that a door was affected by SCP-1685. Due to their frequent discovery of his notes, the Foundation viewed Pangloss as a person of interest and recorded all of their findings on him in PoI File #00043. Following their discovery of his note on Wizard Island the Foundation began researching Llao, and included two contradictory myths concerning the god in the database file for SCP-3310 on SCiPNET. In mid-2011, Pangloss visited the wrecks of the sapient fishing trawlers designated SCP-1522-1 and SCP-1522-2 by the SCP Foundation while the boats were beached for several months in preparation to be moved to Site 6 in Svalbard. He left a note on the deck of both vessels, stating they had been happy. Witnesses spotted him leaving the notes and reported this to Foundation, describing him as an unclear humanoid. While the Foundation discovered the notes that Pangloss had left, they were unable to detain him.Ships That Pass In The Night Immortality is not always a blessing One evening when Pangloss was writing idle musings in his notebook out on an island in the middle of the sea, he became aware that something was wrong and looked up to find that the sea had receded around the island. Despite knowing that the tide was not due to be out for several more hours, Pangloss was not worried by the unusual event and decided to head out to explore the tidal pools left on the seafloor. He made his way past the inhabitants of the island down to the sea shore and began walking out into the space left by the ocean when he was distracted by a scream. Seeking the source of the scream, he found the residents of the island beginning to flee and turned to discover a gigantic wave approaching. He jotted down a final note in his journal before raising his arms to greet the oncoming wave. Aid works later found the note after the wave had passed. When the entity known as SCP-1915 regained the powers it had hidden within the building designated [[]] and began destroying all life on earth as the Absence, Pangloss and the Saturn Deer confronted it together outside the city of Acre as it was swallowed by the deserts the Absence brought with it. Neither of the entities were able to stop the Absence, and Pangloss was left defeated and prone, trying to gather his dying flame and not resisting as he was slowly covered by the sands. The Absence went on to destroy all life on earth other than Pangloss and a handful of other immortals. Appearances *Spark of Creation *Spark of Wonder *Ships That Pass In The Night *Fires of Pangloss *View Points *The Old Man of the Lake *Strange Things Happen at Sea *The Stars Do Not Wait For You *SCP-1936 - "Daleport" Notes and references Category:Characters of unspecified species Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Males